


Sometimes We Take Chances

by jolymusichetta



Category: Full House (US), Fuller House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters to be added, F/F, M/M, More relationships may be added., Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Will become DJ/Matt/Steve as the chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt followed Steve outside after their accidental kiss and he wants to prove that it wasn't the best he could do. Because he's offended that he's not good enough for D.J. Yeah. That's <em>definitely</em> it.<br/>-<br/>Or, how Matt and D.J and D.J. and Steve became Matt and D.J and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because why have a love triangle when you can have polyamory!
> 
> I know the first chapter is short, I promise, there will be more to come. I already have chapter two working out in my head. I would've added it to this one, but I want to get the idea out before it's gone.
> 
> Or my laptop is dying and I'm too lazy to get my charger. Could be that one.
> 
> Happy reading?

“I wasn’t even trying!” Matt called after Steve after their accidental kiss, offended at the idea that his skills might not be enough for even this loser, let alone D.J. She deserved so much better than Steve. But, he had to admit, he could see what D.J might have seen in Steve. He wasn’t horrible looking and, he’d deny it if asked, the kiss wasn’t actually half bad. But that was a secret Matt was taking to the grave with him, but he might tell the animals he worked on. It wasn’t like they were going to tell anyone. He caught up with Steve at his car at the end of the driveway, both slightly shocked and not shocked at all that Steve wasn’t winded from how quickly he walked outside. “That kiss didn’t count,” he said, not bothering to announce his presence any other way. Steve knew he was there, Matt could tell by the way he tensed up hearing footsteps. 

Of course, Steve turned around to look at Matt again, by the passenger door with his keys in hand, ready for a close range attack should one arise. “Does it really matter? I mean, we both know D.J’s gonna pick me.” He sounded so smug, Matt couldn’t stand it, it made his blood boil. But he forced himself to remain cool. He was a vet, he fixed up animals for a living and as long as Steve was behaving like one, he wasn’t about to injure him, however tempted he may be. 

Steve’s face betrayed the smugness of his voice and Matt could tell, under the glow of the streetlight and the Fuller’s porch light from the top of the driveway, that he didn’t feel all too confident. It was one thing to play the act in front of D.J, it was another to keep it up full time, it was draining constantly being confident about something so horribly out of your control, it could change your whole life. “Then why do you look so scared?” Matt asked, voice completely empathetic. He understood the situation and why shouldn’t he? He was in the same boat, not even with an extra paddle or anything. 

“Because your kiss scarred me. It was horrible,” Steve shot back, not taking the opportunity to get to know the competition, to take the olive branch Matt was extending, however fragile it may be. “You can’t go around kissing D.J like that, she deserves way better.” 

And just like that, the frustration returned to Matt’s chest and he groaned, throwing a hand up in the air just to get it out. “I don’t! Like I said, I wasn’t even trying!” 

“Sure.” The tone was dismissive, Steve didn’t believe him. And to know that, for whatever reason, made Matt angrier. “I should probably go, I have to take Comet Junior Junior for a walk.” He was twisting his car keys in his hand and he still didn’t believe Matt and this was horrible. 

_ Just to prove a point, _ Matt thought, curling a fist before he let out a deep breath. “Fine, don’t think I’m good enough for D.J? Let me prove that I am.”

Without missing a beat, Steve scoffed. “Go for it.” It was a challenge, they both knew it. It was chicken, see who moved away first. Matt backed Steve against the passenger door in his car and he knew that as their faces got closer, he had made his point, risen to the occasion. But still, neither of them moved, not as Steve’s hand moved around Matt’s waist or Matt’s hand found Steve’s jaw. Not even as their noses bumped and lips met. When they pulled away after a few moments, Matt was grateful for the dim lighting, the blood rush to his face wasn’t visible to Steve. “Yeah. You were trying that time,” Steve replied, begrudgingly but breathless all the same. 

Matt smirked. “Yeah, I was.” He stepped back, giving Steve the space to collect himself before he pushed off the car. Steve rolled his eyes and got in his car, starting the engine and driving off. Matt just watched him leave, dropping his head back when Steve was gone from eyesight. “Goddammit.” He got in his own car and drove off, not sure if he was more upset that Steve himself isn't a bad kisser or that he just kissed Steve, the guy he's competing with for D.J's affection and he just went and kissed the asshole. He realized that it was none of the above as he slowed down for a red light, sinking into the seat as he came to a stop, face the same color as the light. It was that he  _liked_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to check on my tumblr, on my main page, feel free to do so. I'll be updating on Sundays and any updates I have about this will be posted on there.

The door to the clinic flung open right as Matt was walking out the husky he had just taken the stitches out of. Poor thing got into a fight with a tree root and the tree root won. He looked up to see, surprise surprise, his least favorite person rush in, holding Comet Jr. Jr. in his arms. Just the sight of him brought up the memory of their kiss and Matt felt himself flush. He was really going to have to work on that. He returned the husky to his owner, a girl no older than twenty who had been crying seeing the blood coming from her dog when she walked in. 

“Where’s DJ?” Steve demanded the second he was in the building, letting Matt get close enough to rub Comet Jr. Jr.’s head and ear.   
For how annoying Steve was and how frequently he got on Matt’s nerves, he couldn’t help but crouch down enough to look at the dog in his arms. After all, Comet Jr. Jr. had never done anything to him and he was a vet, he wasn’t about to let something happen to a dog. “On her lunch. Bring her into room two.” 

Steve was rambling as he did, setting Comet Jr. Jr. down on the exam table. “She’s been drooling, had diarrhea in the yard and she collapsed coming in.” Matt had to admit, it was good that Steve liked dogs and that Comet liked Steve. Matt didn’t trust anyone animals didn’t like. 

“Okay, it sounds like she has mistletoe poisoning.” Quickly, automatically, he grabbed a pint of ice cream he purchased two weeks ago, still sealed. He bought it purely for situations where he needed to induce vomiting. He moved to get the hydrogen peroxide, dropping in six teaspoons and mixing it in with the ice cream in a bowl. “Come on, girl, smell this?” he asked, waving the bowl under her nose.  
Steve eyed the situation warily. “What are you doing?” he asked, voice bordering on suspicious. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Matt not to poison his dog … but he didn’t trust him to make the situation any better.

“I’m inducing vomiting. It’ll get the mistletoe out of her system.” It took six minutes for anything to happen but when the dog started retching, Matt had a garbage can under her mouth instantly, letting her vomit into the plastic bag. He would have to throw that away after they left. Matt gave her a bowl of water to drink from to replenish the liquid she just lost. “She’s gonna be okay,” he promised.   
Steve felt calmer, kissing Comet’s head and rubbing her back. She was okay. She was going to be fine. “Thank you.” For the first time, he didn’t sound confrontational speaking to Matt.   
Matt just nodded. “You’re welcome. I’d like to keep her here for another hour or so, just to make sure she’s doing okay.”

“Okay.” Steve didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at Matt again, too busy stroking the back of his dog’s head, down her back and back to the top again. Over and over, hoping to calm her down.

Steve and Comet left after an hour. Matt had wanted to ask if he felt anything during the kiss. He wanted to ask if Steve even remembered what it felt like. He wanted to know if he was the only one, if he was just imagining it or if this was real.

But he didn’t. He just watched Steve go.


End file.
